¡Que no somos novios!
by Temperance-Sunlight
Summary: Ese momento incomodo cuando sales con un amigo y que vayan diciendote que harian buena pareja ¡mucho mas si sabes que tienen razon! ¡Elixie!
1. Chapter 1

**¡saludos a todo el mundo!**

**Lo se, no he publicado en un largo tiempo. Eso es por que once me esta absorbiendo todo mi tiempo ¡tengo que hacer de todo! y esto me esta volviendo loca. por poco y no puedo hacer nada. este pequeño e improvisado fic que es para compensar mi gran descaro. ¡espero que les guste!**

Era un día mas Bajoterra. Las cosas estaban muy calmadas desde hacia una semana no existía alerta alguna que indicase que algún maleante estuviese haciendo de las suyas. Debido a la pasividad que existía, Trixie decidió hacer una grabación en la caverna helada que había estado posponiendo. Ella junto con sus babosas estaban organizando su meca para irse.

ella estaba tan absorta en su labor que no se dio cuenta en que momento choco con Eli, quien estaba descargando una pesada caja que estaba sobre lucky de lo que parecía ser un montón de tuercas y lata. todo esto provoco que volasen partes de maquinaria por todo el garaje. Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido Eli se acerco a ella, quien tenia ahora una caja vacía tapándole la cara. al alzarla solo se encontró con su compañera de equipo mirándole con enojo fingido fijamente y con varios tornillos en su cabello.

-Buenos días, trixie.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de culpa que causo que trixie se riera. Para ella siempre que ponía esa cara lo hacia ver adorable, como un niño pequeño que recién había hecho una travesura.

- buenos días, Eli. ¿por que estabas afuera tan temprano?- pregunto al percatarse de la hora y de que su compañero había recién llegado- no son mas de las siete de la mañana.

-fui a hacerle un favor a kord. al parecer había conseguido un nuevo sistema de seguridad para el refugio pero le había prometido a Grendel que iría a apoyarlos en el campeonato y no había nadie que las recogiera. y tu ¿a donde vas a ir?

-bueno, yo quería hacer un pequeño video sobre los ogros de hielo y como controlarlos. yo... - su vos temblaba debido a la repentina pregunta. esta quería salido sin querer de si boca pero debía admitir que quería que la respuesta fuese si.-me preguntaba... si tu...

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- completo sin pensar, cosa que dibujó un leve sonrojo en ambos. al parecer habían tenido la misma idea- claro, si es eso lo que quieres.

-por supuesto.- en ella se dibujo una enorme sonrisa- creo que de paso al regresar podríamos pasar por donde Mario y comprar una pizza o algo así...

Sin nada mas que decir y después de un incomodo y largo silencio, Eli subió rápidamente a su cuarto para buscar unas cosas que probablemente necesitarían. mientras tanto Burby con una risa burlona vio lo sucedido y se dispuso a seguir a su dueño con un objeto en la boca por las enormes escaleras.

Al entrar al cuatro lo vio observando una pequeña foto que había sido tomada hacia un tiempo atrás con toda la banda reunida. esa era muy especial ya que era el día en que Trixie recibió un premio a mejor video. la babosa rió al ver la cara de enamorado que ponía su dueño mirando a la chica con el premio. La babosa tuvo que quemar un poco la mano libre para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

-auch ¿que? ¡burby!- grito al ver a no solo a la mencionada, si no a todo su arsenal que no dejaba de carcajearse.- ¿que es lo que ven tan gracioso? - la babosa volvió a coger el objeto que había traído y lo puso en la mano quemada. al parecer Burby le había traído una flor de las afueras del refugio. al ver que Eli seguía sin entender tomo la foto y señalo a trixie. ahí se le encendió el foco.-no, no, no. trixie y yo solo somos amigos. nada mas.- a pesar de sus palabras el sonrojo instantáneo lo delató, incluso cuando volteo la vista a otro lado...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras tanto en el garaje, Trixie terminaba de cuadrar las mecas cuando escucho una video llamada entrante. al asomarse a la sala se encontró en la pantalla a un troll rodeado del equipo de babosabol de mecánica del oeste que esperaba en el camerino para comenzar el partido.

- Hola Kord ¿que tal están todos por allá?

-¡Trixie! ¡deberían haber venido!- gritaba con tanta emoción que tuvieron que pedirle que bajara la voz- aunque supongo que también necesitabas pasar tiempo a solas con tu novio.- dijo lo ultimo con un tono burlón.

-¿de que hablas?- dijo con extrañeza.

-hay, no se hagan los locos ¡tu y Eli! ustedes dos, par de tortolos, son demasiado obvios.

-¿que?- el evidente tono de sorpresa entre sus palabras junto con el ligero rubor de sus mejillas provocaron las carcajadas del troll.- Eli y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

-Eli y trixie, sentados en un árbol, dándose besos...- canturreo el troll, ignorando el comentario, ahora acompañado por las babosas que le hacían coro aun riéndose de la chica que quedaba mas y mas apenada.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que si.

-Que no.

-Te digo que si.

-¡Que no!- se le había sumado un poco de enojo a su tono de voz.

-esta bien, no son novios.- no dejo ni de asomo su tono burlón.- entonces los veo en el refugio en un par de horas. eso si, el día de la boda seré el primero en decirles "te lo dije" ¡adiós!- colgó sin que ella siquiera pudiese decir algo mas. al terminar la pobre chica no cabía en si de la pena. al verla en ese estado Bluster empezó a reírse sin parar, ya que debía admitir que el troll debía acertado al hablar de los obvios sentimientos entre ambos.

-Trixie- dijo Eli sobresaltado a la chica- ¿vamos?

-Vamos.

Nunca se imaginaron que ese seria el inicio de un largo día.

**Lo se, no soy muy buena para hacer comedia ¡soy capaz de matar cualquier chiste! **

**Por cierto, un pequeño anuncio ¡abrí un facebook! se que cuando empecé a escribir en fanficiton dije (y cito) " no tengo facebook por que cada vez que abro uno lo dejo bien olvidado, llegando al punto que olvido la clave...". Ahora debo admitir que no puedo huir mas de la tecnología. eso si, no se extrañen si en cualquier momento termina abandonada.**

**En fin. espero sus comentarios y acepto cualquier sugerencia. ¡en serio los extrañe mucho!**

**¡Un enorme abrazo!**

**Temperance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA!**

**primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que me enviaron sus comentarios, No se imaginan la inmensa alegría que me dio sentir su apoyo. así que aquí esta es segundo capitulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

El viaje hacia la caverna helada había sido bastante tranquilo y relajado. la conversación era bastante sencilla y los chistes no faltaban. las babosas estaba reunidas en la mochila de Eli burlándose de la pareja de enamorados, a excepción de Burby y Bluster, que tuvieron la tarea de recordarles mas de una vez a los despistados tórtolos a donde iban, ya que se equivocaron de camino.

_-"las cosas que hacen el amor"-_pensaban las dos babosas mientras observaban a sus lanzadores. todo se anunciaba como un gran día. sin embargo, al entrar al lugar planeado se volvió evidente que sucedía algo extraño.

No importo que al bajar de las mecas entraran haciendo el menor ruido posible, o que el lugar estaba realmente atestado de personas (que de paso hacían bastante ruido) dirigiéndose a la zona del cinema. todas las conversaciones callaron casi al instante al notar su presencia. Ambos notaron cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, como esperando algo, mientras el ambiente se sumergio por un corto momento en un silencio incomodo. Mientras cruzaban en medio de ese río de miradas, podían notar como unas nuevas conversaciones se creaban aunque estas eran sobre ellos.

Ambos lanzadores estaban mas que confundidos. no era por el hecho de tanta atención, ya que estaban mas que acostumbrados, si no como esta se presentaba. algunas miradas eran de critica e incluso odio por parte de una mínima porción de las personas presentes a alguno de los dos, pero la de la gran mayoría eran de sorpresa e incredulidad al verlos a ambos. incluso se dieron cuenta de que les tomaban mas fotos de lo usual. De repente había gente llamando por los móviles completamente emocionados y se escuchaban varios gritos de histeria.

Apenas lograron salir a una fracción solitaria de la caverna helada se miraron el uno al otro. sin decirse nada entendieron que el otro había notado el cambio y de ninguno de los dos tenían idea alguna de que estaba pasando. Así que habían decidido hacer pasar el episodio como si nada hubiese pasado y de hecho habría sido así de no ser que Eli, por estar mirando a su amiga, choco contra alguien que cruzaba por el lugar.

volaron palomitas por todas partes mientras Trixie no podía mas de la risa. El Shane había dejado cubierto de comida y mantequilla al topoide que se encargaba de proyectar las películas. definitivamente para Eli, ese no era su día.

-¿esta bien?- pregunto extendiéndole la mano.

-no, no ha pasado nada.- decia algo enojado hasta que los vio a ambos y su expresión cambio.- pero quien lo diría ¡si es la pareja del momento!

simplemente los dos quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿QUE?- ellos habían escuchado a sus amigos molestándolos, pero escuchar a alguien mas refiriéndose a ellos como pareja era sin duda algo nuevo. _Para ellos._

-No se hagan los locos ¿en serio creyeron que podrían mantener su relación en secreto? toda Bajoterra hablan de ustedes e incluso varias revistas han ofrecido una recompensa bastante considerable por quien logre obtener una foto de ustedes dos besándose.- mientras la conversación transcurría había alguien mas observándolos con profunda seriedad.

-Lo siento-aclaro Trixie- pero Eli no es mi novio. eso es solo un rumor y... espera un momento ¿que ofriecieron una recompensa por QUE?

- tu misma lo has escuchado- se escucho decir a una voz en la lejanía. al voltear descubrieron a una mujer de cabello naranja oscuro y ojos grises que miraba en su dirección.- ustedes dos están en boca de todos y su relación es frecuente tema de conversación.

-¿y quien eres tu?- pregunto Eli quien si apenas había recuperado el habla de la sorpresa.

-me sorprende que no me reconozcan. Toda Bajoterra me llama Scarlet y soy quien va a tener esa foto. - dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos de forma bastante amenazante. a pesar de que ninguno de los dos no tenían ni idea de quien era, el topoide parecía que sí y huyo del lugar.- mi jefe me ha ofrecido un gran ascenso por conseguirla.

-Mira emm... Scarlet. Tal vez tu puedas ayudarnos a desenredar este malentendido. lo que sucede es que Eli y yo no somos novios, es solo un chisme.

-¿y que quieres que haga? ¿que pierda la oportunidad de mi vida?- respondio sarcásticamente.-Que ingenua eres...

-¿Entonses no te importa? ¿mentirias por conseguir lo que quieres?- Trixie debía admitir que la idea de estar con Eli no le molestaba en lo mas absoluto. de hecho, llevaba un largo tiempo pensando como seria si la amistad con el líder de su equipo fuese algo mas e incluso estaría encantada con que esos rumores fuesen reales. pero ella tenia algo muy claro y era que ODIABA las mentiras. siempre se había dicho que todos los problemas que sucedían en el mundo eran ocasionados por las mentiras. las mentiras y la codicia.

-creeme que no le importa que estén juntos en lo mas absoluto, mi presencia aquí es solo de negocios. No miento al decir que para mi es todo menos un placer el tomar esa foto. De hecho me parece algo tonto que este bombón de Shane este con una chiquilla tan patética como tú, siendo que él podría tener a cualquier chica. Cualquiera seria mejor opción que ella- dijo enfatizando en la ultima frase.

Eli tuvo que sostener a Trixie para que no la golpeara, aunque a él no le hacían falta ganas de lanzarse una babosa en la cara a la tal Scarlet e incluso tanto burby como Bluster deseaban echarla de allá. aun así sabían que lo que buscaba era hacerlos enojar mas (en especial a Trixie) y causar un problema. Sin embargo un espectador más observo la escena y no dudo un segundo para morder la mano de la atrevida.

cuando se dieron cuenta, Noodles había provocado que Scarlet saltase del susto mientras los demás reian disimuladamente. ahora ella estaba varios pasos atrás tratando de mostrar que no había notado lo que acababa de pasar, pero sabia que en ese momento era imposible. Eli le agradeció a la babosa con la mirada, antes de hablarle a quien había insultado a su amiga.

-No te atrevas a hablar de Trixie de esa manera.- dijo Eli interponiéndose entre las dos chicas.- Nadie es mas lista, bella y valiente que ella .la patética eres tú al creer que te le puedes comparar, cuando ni le llegas a los talones.

la expresión neutra le cambio a odio profundo, con miradas especialmente dirigidas a la pelirroja. se dirigió a la salida mirando a la pareja y sus ojos ardieron de envidia al ver como el Shane abrazó a Trixie y observaba como ponían esa mirada de enamorados mientras conversaban. ahí miro la mini cámara que traía escondida y de nuevo a los enamorados. si no iba a tener al Shane, al menos obtendría lo que había ido a buscar.

mientras tanto, los dos jóvenes trataban de olvidar a la chica que había llegado para amargarles la mañana. Fue ahí, cuando ya habían empezado ambos a calmarse, que Eli inconscientemente tomo a su amiga en sus brazos. no se había dado cuenta de sus acciones cuando ya la tenia en un gran abrazo, el cual fue bastante prolongado debido a que ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro.

- ¿todo lo que dijiste era en serio? me refiero a...

-por supuesto.- respondio simplemente aunque lo que el quería decir de verdad era "_lo afirmaran un millón de veces y aun así no seria suficiente" _ pero se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que hablaría mas de la cuenta e incluso que revelaría los sentimientos que había empezado a tener por su amiga. aun así el tono de ternura, oculto en ese susurro, habló mas que sus mismas palabras.

-sabes algo, no dejaremos que nos arruinen el día.- dijo Trixie mostrando su eterna cámara y una enorme sonrisa. -asi que luces, cámara ¡accion!

aun asi, los problemas no se habian acabado...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Espero que este capitulo halla quedado bien. **

**lamento que me demore tanto con los capítulos (y mucho mas siendo que son tan cortos) pero me cuesta mucho tener tiempo para escribir. No les diré que publicaré pronto, ya que yo misma no se cuanto me demore publicando el siguiente. lo que si puedo prometerles es que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para continuar lo mas pronto posible.**

**por cierto ¡Ya son 1000 fics! es emocionante ver como esta comunidad ha crecido tanto. también quería enviar un saludo a los nuevos escritores ¡Que alegria que cada día seamos mas! **

**Un enorme abrazo y ¡los veo pronto!**

**Temperance.**


End file.
